


Shion Likes To Kiss

by sjwnamjoon



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Agender Character, Multi, also WIP title lol, ill also add tags when applicable donut worry, parts should get longer as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjwnamjoon/pseuds/sjwnamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories of Shion gettin' his smooch on with the loveable characters of No. 6.</p><p>Man, that boy gets around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safu

**Author's Note:**

> im honestly planning to do all the plot relevant characters in this anime u can fight me
> 
> maybe one chapter a day we'll see how this goes ;) (also suggest the next person or just follow me [im cool i swear](http://hanayohime.tumblr.com/))

It's raining, and Shion has forgotten his umbrella.

He's already on his way to school when the skies begin to open up, and let down thick globs of water.  
A few warning droplets splash onto Shion's mop of hair as he walks, and a soft " _Oh no_ ," flutters out of his mouth. He picks up his pace, walking briskly in the direction of his schoolbuilding, inwardly kicking himself along the way.

He walks through the immaculately clean streets, and passes the residents of No. 6, all dry. He gets several pitiful looks thrown his way, but none come to his rescue.

He sighs as he stops at a light, and shivers a little. His jacket has him comfortably warm, but the water is seeping into his very being, making him decidedly uncomfortable.

He sighs, again kicking himself for his insolence.  
The light is seconds from changing, but the sound of quick footsteps reaches his ears - someone's running. He turns to the direction of the wet slaps of small feet, and finds that someone is indeed running, towards him no less.

He was prepared to turn around, until the person, of a familiar shape and size, called out.

"Shion! Wait, Shion!" It said, and he instantly knew who it belonged to.

"Safu?" He asked, though he knew the answer.

The small girl, Shion's friend and classmate, was running for him, holding a pale purple umbrella, and garnished her usual attire of a sweater and shorts.  
Today she was wearing an oversized pastel blue turtleneck. Shion offhandedly thought it complimented her eyes.

She rushed towards him, finally reaching her friend. Her breath was labored, so she must've been chasing after him for a while.

People around them moved for the green light, but Shion stayed rooted to the ground, waiting for Safu.

"Finally..." She breathed, gulping air. "Why do you walk so quickly!"

"I'm sorry!" Shion responded, albiet confused. "Why did you run after me?"

Safu's breathing because regular, and her ears reddened.

"'Cuz you're getting soaked!" She started, looking anywhere but Shion. "You do know experiencing the elements, especially intense ones like rain, can lead to illness? Honestly, Shion," She stopped to look pointedly at him as she held her umbrella above the both of them. "You can be so thoughtless! What if you got pneumonia? I can't believe yo-"

Safu was cut off by a sudden instance of soft lips against her cheek. She instantly lit up with an intense blush, as Shion's hand encased hers around the umbrella's handle. She let out a noise, close to a squeak, obviously startled.

She looked into his eyes and found them to be alive with mirth. He grinned warmly at her as he spoke softly.

"Thank you, Safu."

She nodded, speechless.

He tipped his head forward to gesture at the green light, and they began to walk in comfortable silence, still holding hands on Safu's umbrella.


	2. Inukashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inukashi has a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say an update a day? whoops

“Hey, Shion,” Inukashi calls out from where they’re perched on the top of an overturned column. It’s crumbling and the paint has been chipped profusely, but it’s still sturdy enough to rest on. 

“Yes?” Shion answers, running his fingers through the fur of a large, brown dog. He turns around to face Inukashi, and raises his eyebrows.

The dogkeeper hops off their perch, tan sandals hitting the dirt with a soft slap. They cracked their neck as they walked towards Shion, and yawned loudly when they finally reached him.

Shion looked up at them expectantly, still carding through the dog's hair.

"Shion." They started, voice soft and low. Not quite a whisper, but not quite conversation volume.

"Inukashi." He whispered back.

A slow smirk spread across their face. Shion raised an eyebrow.

“About how long would you say you’ve been working for me?” Inukashi’s tone rose back to it’s normal, brash tone.

Absentmindedly stroking suds across the back of the animal next to him, Shion thought for a while. The question was random and threw him off a little. Inukashi’s arms crossed as he hummed idly.

“A week or two, maybe?” He tried, peering back up under his bangs. “I’m not exactly sure, why?”

Sighing, the dog-lender lowered themself down to Shion’s level. Crouching, they looked away from the boy, watching the ground thoughtfully.  
“Curious.” They said. “I’ve had a few people help me out, here. Never for as long as you, I don’t think.”

“Oh.”  


“Yeah. Sometimes people can’t pay in full, so I make ‘em clean.”

Shion began rinsing the dog, thinking. He decided he was curious about something too, so he decided to ask.

“Inukashi?” He said, deciding to choose his words carefully.

They looked up with a soft _“hm?”_  
“Do you...” He felt his ears tingle as he started. “Enjoy working with me? On the dogs?”  


Surprised, Inukashi furrowed their brow for a second, then looked away bashfully as they considered what the hell Shion just said.

“...” They paused for a second. Then continued, “You’re weird as hell, Shion.”

Shion gasped, mildly offended. “I was just _curious_ ,” He said, emphasis on the last word.

“Don’t mock me,” Inukashi raised an eyebrow in irritation. Their voice lowered considerably as they finally answered the question. “And I guess. Beats working alone, at least.”  


In an unnatural bout of coyness, Shion smiled. “Could you repeat that, louder? I couldn’t hear you.” The dog he was working on wormed it’s way out of his grasp and slowly lumbered over to a patch of sunlight. Shion scooted closer to Inukashi, making them move farther from him.

“...You’re a piece of work, you know that?” Shion smiled gleefully in reply. After sighing, Inukashi spoke again, turning away from Shion. “I guess I like working with you. You’re fun to have around, and the dogs love you. You’re still an annoying little kid sometimes, but that can’t be helped, so.” Their voice trailed off, making Shion’s grin spread wider, and his eyes sparkled with delight.

His arms reached out to hug them from behind, eliciting a surprised grunt from the smaller person.

“G-get the fuck off!” Inukashi stuttered, surprised at the sudden, unexpectedly _physical_ reaction.

“Nope.” He said, as he shuffled his knees closer, so he could snuggle into Inukashi’s shoulder. They flailed around a little, but after a few moments of Shion resiliently hanging on, they relaxed and closed their eyes.

It was a small moment of zen, and suddenly Shion interrupted it by raising his head, and softly pressing his lips to the skin next to Inukashi’s shirt, next to their shoulder. Startled, Inukashi inhaled sharply.

“I enjoy working with you, too.” He whispered, cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink.

Inukashi let out a long, shaky breath, lips slowly curling into a small smile as they whispered back. “You’re so weird.”

“I know.”


End file.
